Soaring
by gothnerd88
Summary: Just a short drabble of what Sans and Papyrus could do after the barrier is broken.
It was done. They were finally free. The monsters of the Underground had broken through the barrier and made it to the surface. After many heartfelt farewells, the main group of friends parted ways to pursue their own dreams. Mettaton was heading to Hollywood as fast as he could, Shyren and Napstablook beside him. Oddly enough, Alphys was heading to California as well, but to see this technology valley known as Silicon Valley. The name didn't make sense to her, but it was worth a try right? Undyne followed her, and followed the water. Toriel and Frisk had stayed behind. That left two people. The brothers, Sans and Papyrus. Neither was all that concerned with their current location, each for his own reasons.

Sans intended to go far away from there immediately. Hey, he'd been busy judging souls and setting dumb traps for god knows how long. A guy deserves a break, doesn't he? And he thought with all those jobs he worked, he definitely earned some vacation days in there. Oh, and the fact that his job was effectively pointless now. And he couldn't think of anyone better to take with him.

Sans had been looking at forms of human travel. Planes, trains, automobiles, all seemed pretty cool. But one caught his eye, and he knew that Papyrus would love it. It was slow, but you could get an amazing view.

"Hey, bro, check this out." Sans called from his lounging position against a tree.

"Yeah?" Papyrus came over and looked to where Sans pointed. "Oh my God. Sans, is that-"

"Yep. A hot air balloon." He grinned.

"We're going to go in a hot air balloon?"

"Yep."

"Awesome! I can see it now! The wind on my cheek, my hair flowing in the breeze! Setting course for...for..." He stopped. "Where are we going?"

"I dunno, that's why I grabbed a map." The skeleton unfolded a rather large world map. "Pick a place."

"Hmm..." Papyrus studied the map thoroughly, even though he had no idea what the heck he was looking at. "Hmm. I choose." He covered his eyes with one hand and pointed randomly with the other. Sans looked to where his finger had landed.

"Thailand, huh? Sure, why not."

"I have to pack my bags first Sans! I'm not ready!" He grabbed a comb.

"Are you ready now?"

"...yes."

"Great, let's get a hot air balloon.", Sans grinned.

Surprisingly it was easy to obtain a hot air balloon. And it didn't take much training to operate. They were up and ready within days. Papyrus had a pair of aviary goggles on. They set sail for the mystical Thailand.

It took many days and many nights to reach Thailand, but neither was complaining. When they would dock in various places, Papyrus got to try many different foods, and vowed to add many to his cookbook. Sans was pretty content to just kick back and enjoy the view. At night, away from all the lights, the sky was gorgeous. 'Man', Sans thought. 'Humans got the sun and these stars. No wonder they didn't wanna share.'

It was nearing evening when they dropped down in Thailand. Papyrus ran to see what foods were offered here. While Sans just had one particular food on his mind. Ice cream. You know, a throwback to the days Underground. Even if that nice salesman gave his illegal hot dog stand a run for his money.

By the time Sans found ice cream and returned, Papyrus had returned to the balloon as well. Sans kicked his bony feet up and licked at his ice cream. "Hell yeah, this is the life."

"What is?"

"No worries, no judgements, no more timelines. Just the good one. The best one."

"Oh, right."

"Yeah, it's pretty awesome. And hey," Sans looked to Papyrus. "I don't know what you plan on doing, but know I'm there for you, okay?"

"I'm not leaving you, Sans!" Papyrus shook his head and laughed. "Someone has to watch over you!"

All Sans could do was laugh and nod. "Right. How about we watch over each other."

"Fine. But I'm alpha watcher!"

"Fine by me." Sans shrugged and let the conversation fall back into comfortable silence. He had what he wanted. His brother, his freedom, and a future waiting to be written.


End file.
